A New Stage
by Yia
Summary: This is the sequel of "The Best". Sakura is busy as always with mission, her beloved husband and trying to stop Akatsuki for whatever they have planned.
1. Chapter 1

D: I don't own Naruto. None of the outfits are mine either.

She was glad Minato hadn't agreed with allowing Jiraiya to come. He was an excellent ninja but he would have wanted to stop at some place for a little "field research". She was glad Tsunade had threatened the old man if he dared to harass her. Since New Year's party the blond and the old pervert had finally accepted they were in love and were officially a couple. She couldn't believe it herself, after all those years of seeing them flirt with each other whenever they got drunk it was odd they were finally together. Her senseis deserved happiness.

Eita and the kunoichi kept their chakra hidden. They had to camouflage with their environment not to get caught. They just had to gather some information about a group that was stealing food from small villages in the Fire Country. It wasn't such a hard mission but Minato needed to put an end to this situation.

They took two weeks to gather the information. Sakura liked to travel with her sensei. He had time to teach her new technics. When they went back to Konoha they had a good idea of the movements the group had.

"I want a warm shower, a comfy bed and homemade food."

"Am I mistaken or I just heard the great shinobi Eita complaining?" she kept her face straight.

"Maybe… do you think your husband won't mind if I stay with you? Staying with Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune isn't so good since they became a couple" he shivered. Sakura hid a smile.

"I'm sure he will like to have you as our guest sensei."

"Thank you Sakura" he smiled to the girl. "I'll finally have some peace." They walked straight to the Hokage Tower to report. Minato was buried in paperwork. His assistant had gone on a pregnancy license.

"Sakura I'm so glad you're finally back. I'm going to need your help here at the office."

"As you wish Minato sama." Eita left the office unhappy with having to be another night in the same house as the sannins.

Sakura began working on filling the missions finished and classifying the new ones. Minato had too many documents to read and sign or reject.

She was there until 2 am when he sent her home and asked her to go back to the tower in the morning. The young woman walked towards her home. She really needed a hot shower and going to bed. The kunoichi wanted to see her husband; it was what she wanted the most.

In the entrance to the property, there were two ANBU that greeted her politely. She walked directly to the house she shared with Neji. The woman went inside silently, not wanting to wake him up.

She went to their bedroom and was shocked not to find him there. **"Where is Neji?"** she thought. The kunoichi focused on finding his chakra and smiled the moment she realized his location.

….

He was sweating. Neji was training madly. He hadn't stop since he had finished his work in the ANBU building.

Shikamaru and he would meet early in the headquarters to continue working on plans for an important mission coming up. They were gathering all the information they could from the related reports from other ninjas.

He had so much in his head but the most important was he wanted his wife at home. He was trying to meditate without much success. He was worried for her; it wasn't supposed to be such a hard mission.

"I love you" she said hugging him from behind. "I've missed you" he turned around fast and pulled her to sit on his lap.

"I've missed you too my beloved blossom. How are you?"

"I would love a warm shower."

"Is that an invitation?"

"Always" she giggled.

"Have you eaten anything?"

"Not since this morning."

"Let's go to the kitchen." They walked holding hands, finally calm because they were together.

"Sakura, Neji" Hiashi stopped them in the hall. "Welcome home kunoichi. How was your mission?"

"It was successful."

"I thought you were coming back earlier."

"I arrived some hours ago but Minato sama asked me to help him at his office. Actually he wants me to be there early in the morning."

"You just got home" Neji didn't like the idea.

"His secretary is on pregnancy license. He is covered in documents that he must organize, sign, classify, etc."

"Hyugas aren't common assistants" Hiashi and Neji were outraged.

"Do you mind if we move this discussion to the kitchen? I would really like to eat something."

"Of course Sakura, I'll go with you." There was always someone in the kitchen. Being Hyugas a family of great ninjas, there was always someone on missions who would come late at night needing to have a bite to eat. Hiashi and Neji spoke about family matters while Sakura tried to focus on her food. As soon as she was done eating, Neji took his wife to their house.

When they had left the main house, the young man took the girl in his arms and carried her to their house. Sakura fell asleep in his arms. He was so happy to have her back.

Most of the time, the two of them were on missions and had little time to actually be together so whenever they were like this he enjoyed having her in his arms.

….

Sakura opened her eyes tiredly; it was too early for a person that hadn't sleep much in some time. She kissed Neji in the nose to wake him up. She didn't want to but knew that if she didn't let him know she was leaving, he would be mad when he woke up to find out she wasn't there.

"Love I must leave" she whispered softly.

"I'll be in the ANBU building working with Shikamaru."

"I'll take a shower and maybe we could have breakfast afterwards?"

"Can we share the shower?"

"Only if we just get cleaned up honey or we'll never be ready for work" she smiled.

"You'll have to pay for this later" he smirked. Sakura pecked him on the cheek before heading to the bathroom. She took off her nightgown and got into the warm water, it felt so good on her back. The girl closed her eyes enjoying the feeling. Neji hugged her to his body and began kissing her neck.

"Darling" she moaned "Remember you agreed it would just be cleaning up. Minato sama will probably send someone for me if I don't hurry up."

"I'm sorry darling I couldn't help myself. I love to feel you this close." She turned around and hugged her husband.

"I love it too" she kissed him lightly. Neji wouldn't have any of that, he pulled her close for a passionate kiss, and rubbed his harden member against her wet intimacy. Both of them moaned loudly they wanted so much to make love to each other but they had control themselves. Sakura bit her lip hard to distract her mind, and then she pulled the shampoo bottle on her hands and began working on Neji's hair. After he did the same for her and trying to keep control of their actions, they ended their shower as fast as possible.

They fed each other in the dining room and Neji walked Sakura to the Hokage Tower. Minato arrived almost at the same time as the couple. He was glad to see the woman there ready to work. He hadn't been able to sleep much thinking in everything he had to do back the office.

"I'll come pick you up for lunch. I want us to eat together."

"Neji I don't think I'll have time."

"It's not a question blossom. I'm not letting you stay without eating."

"Fine, it'll be a great excuse to see you" she giggled before standing on her tip toes and pecking him on the corner of his lips. He held her waist firmly.

"After all this time together you should know better my beautiful blossom" he kissed her passionately. She giggled again.

"I must get going" she repeated her kiss from before and ran to the office.

"You're such a tease!" he told her.

….

Sakura went through every file carefully. It seemed as if a bomb had fallen in the Hokage's files and everything was mixed. She moved quickly around the room putting things in order. Minato had many appointments that morning, so he had barely time to see her.

The young girl received everyone that came to speak with the Hokage, treating them politely and handled every situation as required.

When Neji arrived to the Tower he smiled seeing his wife looking so focused in the job. She had organized the files in different piles. It seemed she knew pretty well what she was doing.

"Hi love, it's time for lunch."

"Hey Neji, I don't think I should leave. Minato sama has been in a meeting for some hours already and I can't leave the front desk alone."

"Sakura go have something to eat. I'm heading home to see Kushina. Please come back this afternoon. I need more help." The young ninjas bowed and headed out.

….

Neji had chosen a nice place for them to eat. He was sure none of his friends would interrupt them. It wasn't their kind of restaurant. He would have liked to take her home and havave her as as ld interrupt them. dy and I can'e a romantic afternoon just for the two of them but she had to be back so his plans had to wait.

Sakura watched her lover with a hidden smile. She had missed him terribly and she could see in his eyes he had missed her too. The kunoichi put her hand on his husbands' bigger one. He loved her way of flirting with him. They ordered their meal and spoke while eating.

"How is Hanabi doing with her training?"

"She's very happy. Actually there's something she wants to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"She didn't want to tell me, she just asked me if you'd be there for dinner and if I thought you would give her some time afterwards for a little talk."

"You know how much I love your cousins" the girl smiled.

"Sakura you are my world do you know that?"

"You are mine Neji" having alone time wasn't common for them but whenever they had moments like this, they enjoyed it fully. "How was your morning?"

"Shikamaru and I are working on a big mission. We're gathering as much information, this mission we'll have to be done soon and we must have a plan."

"Please love, promise me you'll be careful" asked Sakura with worry in her eyes. She knew he wasn't saying everything and having Akatsuki on her mind was giving her trouble with her thoughts.

"I promise sweetheart" he kissed her hand. "Tell me, how is paperwork going?"

"Minato sama has a big mess. He'll need a new secretary while his usual one goes back to work."

"He won't want you to leave."

"Either I'll stay or he'll look for a replacement just while his assistant has her baby."

"It would be nice if he kept you in the office, we could meet for lunch every day and I can pick you up at the end of work" she giggled.

"That sounds like a normal couple's routine Neji kun" he held her hand again. They got lost in each other's eyes. Suddenly both of them were feeling hot. Her breathing was coming out in pants; her body was full of need. His eyes were full of lust, this woman drove him mad. She tried looking elsewhere. Neji couldn't have her eyes away from him so he touched her face and brought his lips against hers in a very hungry kiss. Sakura was moaning. She didn't notice when but somehow Neji had her siting on his lap. He wanted to devour her.

After some time they had to pull apart to breath. That's when reason went back to Sakura's brain and seconds later she had disappear from where she was leaving behind cherry blossom petals.

….

The kunoichi was trying to focus on working but Neji wouldn't leave her mind even for a second. Her body felt hot and full of need. She kept reminding herself there was a lot of work to be done in the office. Minato had a last minute appointment with a clan leader. He had left her in the Hokage Tower alone.

It was already dark outside. There was a moment when her head began spinning. The cherry blossom stood up to head outside. **"Maybe I've been inside for too much time"** she gave a few steps away from the desk and that's when she fainted.

…

It had been hard for Neji to work that afternoon, he hadn't been able to stop thinking in his wife. Her moaning kept ringing in his ears, calling him to go for her and make her his.

Shikamaru and Neji had received a scroll from Sand with all the information they had concerning the case they were working on. Gaara had all his trust in the shinobi from Konoha.

"We must find a plan for every possible scenario."

"You know that's pretty much impossible."

"Troublesome mission."

"What time is it?"

"It's 2 am. We should go home to get some sleep."

"I'm going to the Hokage Tower to see if Sakura is still there. She's probably still working."

"I'll go with you. The air will help us clear our heads, besides I like your wife, she's a bright kunoichi." The two left the ANBU building.

"Why don't you come to our house this Friday for lunch? I'm sure Sakura will like a break from everything."

"Sure, maybe this time I'll finally get my shoji game with your wife."

"Be careful my friend, she's clever."

"I know so" smirked the Nara. "You know that girl is definitely one of a kind."

"She really is." At the Hokage building they were greeted in the doors by two ANBUs.

"Hyuuga sama, Nara sama"

"Is Sakura sama still here?"

"Yes, she hasn't even come out." The two shinobi went inside to take the girl home. Neji began feeling something inside his body. Something wasn't right with his wife; he began climbing the stairs faster by the second and the moment he got inside the room she was supposed to be working in, his ANBU instincts kicked in. He checked her pulse on her neck and there it was. Carefully he picked her up and took her fast to the hospital with Shikamaru following close by.

That night Shizune was in chart. It had been a slow night until the moment she saw an unconscious Sakura in Neji's arm. She sent Shikamaru immediately to get Tsunade from their house and ordered Neji to put Sakura in an examination room. Then she pushed him out.

Tsunade didn't take long to arrive along with Jiraiya, Eita and Shikamaru. All four had worried faces.

Tsunade and Shizune took their time inside the room while Neji was going crazy. He was worried sick for her. He kept trying to avoid negative thoughts, he was too afraid. The captain sat on a chair just outside the room she was in.

Shikamaru wanted to say something to his friend. He wanted to help somehow but had no idea what to do.

More time passed without anyone coming out of the room. All of them were getting restless. Her senseis were ready to go inside the room not caring about the reaction Tsunade would have, they have waited long enough. As they were standing up, the blond woman came out.

…

Minato arrived to his office early the next morning. He wanted to speak to Sakura before the day officially began. Kushina and he wanted to invite her and Neji for dinner that night. They were thankful for the extra help Tower the guards in the door had explained him what happened with the pink haired.

The leader ran directly to the hospital wanting an answer about the condition of the young kunoichi. He found Eita, Jiraiya, Shikamaru and Neji in the waiting room.

"The ANBUs in the Tower told me what happened. What news do you have?" All four looked at the leader.

…

This is the first chapter of the sequel of "THE BEST". I know I've taken long, I hope you like it. What do you think it will happen with Sakura? Please review so I know if I should continue writing. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

D: I don't own Naruto.

She had been in Sand for a long time. People around the village appreciate her presence. Kankuro had gotten an injury and needed rehab. Being the brother of the Kazekage, Sakura had been sent to help him immediately. The kunoichi had been living with the siblings as a special guest.

They really liked to have her at their home, everyone including Gaara. He had discovered she was a wise advisor. She had good strategic knowledge. The girl had also helped Temari with her responsibilities. Their life was better with the rosette there.

It was a calm afternoon when she had a little time to watch the city from the Kazekage building. Suna was a beautiful city and so was Konoha, she sighed. As soon as she had recovered consciousness the woman had left her village to go to Suna. She didn't even give time to Tsunade to figure out what was wrong with her. Neji hadn't liked the idea of them splitting apart; he wanted her to stay in the hospital to be treated. Minato had no option but to send her to the land of Sand. She had been there for some months already.

The kunoichi hadn't been feeling well not even for a moment but she had to leave it a side to fulfill her mission. The siblings had been very nice even if they were too busy. She had tried to help them as much as possible, maybe if she kept herself busy the sickness would go away. It hadn't work.

"How was the meeting?" she asked the Kazekage as he stepped closer to her.

"Tedious, dealing with clan leaders isn't always easy. I guess you understand." The kunoichi giggled.

"I do" she kept her eyes focused on the city.

"I guess you miss Neji. I hoped you know how grateful we are to have you here to help Kankuro recover."

"I'm glad to be here."

"Sakura, I received a note from Minato this afternoon, he would like to know how you are feeling. He told me Neji and Shikamaru found you unconscious before you came…"

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

"Sakura sama you're and excellent kunoichi. I'm not sure if I should believe you" she giggled again.

"To tell you the truth what I need the most is my husband but he and I know well that being ninjas we must handle the distance."

"You are a strong woman."

"I'm just a kunoichi."

"You're more than that" her eyes became a little blurry. She closed them for a few seconds trying to regain sight.

"Would you like us to finish checking the documents at your office" she thought maybe it had been too much sun for the afternoon.

"We should go home; it's almost time for dinner. We can do that tomorrow."

"As you wish Gaara sama."

"Sakura, just Gaara please, we are friends."

"I'm sorry Gaara I keep letting it slip" she stood up fast and then she stumbled a bit. Gaara slipped his arm around her waist and used his sand to transport them both to the house. The kunoichi was paler than usual.

"You're not feeling well."

"I haven't eaten anything since yesterday. Remember I went with Temari early this morning to train, then I worked with Kankuro and since we finished I've been in the Kazekage building working with you" the girl gave a weak smile and went inside muttering all the strength she could.

The woman greeted the two other siblings and help setting up the table. Gaara watched her carefully. Since she had arrived he had noticed something different in her. Even if she had tried to cover her illness, he was observant and he cared for the young woman. He hadn't told her but Neji had also written to him to ask for her health. He hadn't known what to answer to either Minato or Neji. He knew she didn't want to worry them.

"Gaara sit down before it gets cold" Temari told him. He took his place at the table and began eating while listening to his sister and brother speak about their days. Sakura would sometimes talk a little to ask something or make a comment.

After dinner Sakura climbed the stairs slowly begging in her mind for her body to support her weight until she got to her room. She made sure to lock her door before slipping in the bed. She didn't faint this time, yet she felt dizzy and weak. The kunoichi she wouldn't be able to sleep, if her chakra was stronger she would use it to scan her body to understand what was wrong. Her mind kept running through all the medical books or scrolls she had ever read without getting anywhere. She just hoped she would be better in the morning.

….

Gaara and Sakura were inspecting a place close to Suna were supposedly Akatsuki had been spotted. They were sure the information was real yet they had to see what they found. The red haired wouldn't let any of them come close to his village if he could help it.

She kept alert. If they had to deal with the Akatsuki, first she would have to keep the Kazekage safe even if he was stubborn about it, second she had to get information of what they wanted with her and third she had to dispatch them. Her head had been hurting for hours; it was hard to focus like that.

Both inspected the place silently coming to the same conclusion, it had been a false lead. They went back to the village afterwards.

Gaara had missions to assign that morning so Sakura went to Temari who had to prepare some sort of festival.

Sakura looked around the different stands people were preparing. The decorations were beautiful. **"I hope Neji was here"** she bit her lip feeling the headache become stronger. Sakura leaned down against the wall of a building. A pained moan scape her lips lightly. Her eyes were tightly close, she tried pushing chakra into her head to make the pain less and instead it became worst. Soon she was kneeling down on the floor with her hands on her head.

A boy had seen the pink haired and had run to tell Temari. The blond ordered the kid to go tell Gaara and went to see the Konoha kunoichi.

"Sakura chan what's wrong?"

"It hurts" answered the younger girl in a pained voice. "I can't make it stop" it was becoming hard for her to speak.

"Sakura, can you stand? I need to take you to the hospital." The rosette shook her head biting her lip hard. "Sakura tell me how to help you" Temari was scared. Sakura had her nails scratching her skin, nothing worked to lessen the pain.

"Temari moved aside" ordered Gaara. He picked up the young girl and transported her to the hospital.

….

The cherry blossom opened her eyes to see the lights of the room off. She was thankful; she didn't think she could handle bright light. Her head wasn't in pain anymore but her whole body felt heavy.

She heard the noise of the machines and felt the smell. It was easy to deduce she was in Suna's hospital. Temari had probably taken her there. She heard some steps, the door being opened and someone coming in. The person lit on the light. Sakura had to cover her eyes.

"Sakura sama I'm glad to see you're awake. My name is Doctor Kinjo." The woman began standing up; she was more than ready to leave. "Sakura sama I'm going to need you to stay."

"No, I'm leaving."

"Sakura Hyuga!" she heard the voice of her noisy sensei, who burst into the room a second later. "Next time I'll tie you to the bed if necessary!" The doctor was kind of afraid of the older woman so he left the room.

"Sensei what are you doing here?" the kunoichi kept her voice calm. The blond woman hugged the pink haired with tears in her eyes.

"All of us got scared when Minato received Gaara's letter. I wasn't about to let some else take care of you. Eita, Jiraiya, Shikamaru and Neji are also here. Shizune wanted to come but someone had to be at the hospital."

"I'm ok sensei, it wasn't necessary for you to come." The young girl gave some steps away.

"Your husband is really worried, he's outside waiting for us. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine. I'm ready to continue with my mission."

"I'll check you in Gaara's home. Let's go" the two walked outside and as soon as the light of the hospital hit Sakura's eyes, she had to covered them with her arm. A moan of complain left her lips. Immediately she felt the protective arms of her husband around her body.

"Sakura?"

"It hurts" she answered.

"Neji sama allow me to transport her to the house. It'll be dark there." The Hyuga man moved aside and Gaara went to carry the kunoichi. As soon as Sakura felt another man trying to touch her, she moved aside.

"Sakura sama I promise I will never hurt you" Gaara spoke softly. Temari, Kabuto, Tsunade, Eita, Jiraiya, Shikamaru and Neji were shocked to hear the Kazekage speak like that to the young kunoichi.

She seemed hesitant at first, not liking anyone that wasn't Neji, to touch her or be to close. She bit her lip slightly nervous. "Love, you can trust Gaara, he will take you to the mansion and we'll meet you there. I promise" said Neji caressing her cheek. Sakura nodded. The red haired immediately took the girl in his arms. She jumped a little bit but she kept her composure as an ANBU Captain should. Gaara's sand did a cocoon around them and they were gone.

The rest of them were on their way to the house pushing chakra in their feet. Neji usually moved but never like this unless it had something to do with Sakura.

Gaara put the young girl inside her room, on her bed and closed the curtains. The house was dark because of night but in the morning it would be too bright for her.

"Soon they'll be here. I'm sure Neji will want to stay here with you" Gaara was trying to distract her, he really liked and cared for the kunoichi. "If you need anything please tell us."

"I'm sorry to cause this much trouble. I was supposed to be here to help you and your siblings, instead I'm giving you a headache" spoke the young woman softly.

"You are like a little sister to Temari, Kankuro and me. You've been of great help. Kankuro is back to being the pain in the ass he usually is and I don't know how Temari or I would have finished with all the work you have help us get done. It would've have taken more time."

"Thank you" said Sakura. She was trying not to complain even if her eyes felt terrible.

Neji climbed the stairs fast and run to the place where he felt chakra. It was a big room with a big bed and nice furniture. As soon as he was inside the room, Gaara left the couple.

"Blossom, how are you feeling? Please tell me the truth."

"It's painful. I don't understand what's wrong with me. I thought with everything that we've gone through, we were done with odd stuff like this."

"Baby I'm here for you and we'll figure this out together. I love you" he kissed her forehead. Sakura hid her head against his chest. Neji held her close. Every time something like this happened, he felt afraid of losing her.

Tsunade went inside the room seconds later. "Neji can you leave me alone with Sakura, I must check her."

"Please no!" Sakura was feeling panic. Neither Neji or Tsunade expected that reaction from the kunoichi. The girl took some seconds to regain control of herself. "Neji please leave" she spoke with a firm voice. The Hyuga went out worried.

….

Tsunade and Eita had some suspicions concerning Sakura. They couldn't confirm anything until they went back to Konoha and did some research. They had to wait until morning to see how the girl was doing.

Neji slept the entire night alert as he was during missions. He couldn't rest if his beloved wife needed anything.

…

Sakura smiled feeling back to normal in the morning. She leaned down and kissed her husband. Neji pulled her to his body. "How are you feeling blossom?" asked watching her carefully.

"I feel much better" she smiled playfully. Neji felt relieved. He kissed her once more.

"Baby I want to take you back home."

"Neji I must stay. Kankuro san is better now but Gaara sama needs my help."

"Sakura I'll stay if it's necessary but you can't be here alone. Don't you know you are the most important person in my life?" she smiled timidly.

"You mean everything to me. Neji I must finish my mission."

"I'm not leaving Sakura. You don't know how scared I've been all this time apart."

"I won't convince you right?"

"Not this time, especially when it has to do with your health."

"Ok, I'll accept that you stay, only under a small condition" she looked away for him not to see she was smiling.

"What is it?" he asked with a raise eyebrow.

"Be my date for the festival" he laughed. She loved that sound.

"I would love to."

…

Tsunade and Jiraiya had to go back to Konoha along with Shikamaru. Neji and Eita stood with Sakura. The siblings were glad the young woman hadn't left. They liked having her at Suna.

The next morning Sakura had gone with Gaara to his office, he had too much work to get done before it was time for the festival. Eita, Kankuro and Neji went to help Temari finishing with setting everything up.

"Temari san I would like to ask you for your help" the Hyuga was helping with moving boxes.

"Of course, tell me Neji sama."

"Sakura and I haven't seen much of each other lately. So I was thinking maybe we could take some time for ourselves now. I know she is pretty much done with Kankuro san."

"I have the perfect idea for you two. It's going to be so romantic" the blond smiled. We'll need nice clothing for you two. I'll have to speak to some people. Can you finish supervising here while I prepare everything?" She was excited.

"Yes, thank you."

"It's my pleasure" she disappeared in a cloud of sand.

….

"Temari where are you taking me?"

"Don't be impatient."

"Try saying that when you're wearing a tight dress, tall shoes and when your eyes are covered."

"Don't complain Sakura, I promise you'll like it."

"Temari is it some sort of party?"

"I'm not telling you anything."

"Fine, I'll wait" Sakura was trying to figure out where they were going from her knowledge of the village but the older kunoichi had a big advantage because the cherry blossom hadn't been in this side of Suna.

They walked for some minutes before Sakura heard a door being opened. Sakura walked slowly being careful with the shoes.

Then a smell she really loved came to her nose. She walked straight until her hands touch a well-built chest. The band around her eyes was moved away. "Neji" he looked so handsome in a tuxedo.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen" she looked away blushing.

"I can take it from here Temari san. Thank you for bringing her."

"Enjoy your night lovebirds" she went away giggling.

"I don't understand Neji kun."

"We've been away for some time and I've missed you like crazy."

"Me too."

"Let's enjoy this afternoon baby."

"What's the plan?" she asked with the expression of a curious child.

"First of all…" music began playing behind the couple "would you do me the honor?" he offered his hand to her. Sakura took it and they began moving. The couple shared the intimacy of dancing for several songs. They had missed holding each other.

Then they moved to a couch and spoke like a normal couple in love. No one would ever believe their ears unless they had heard the great captain Neji Hyuga making funny comments just to be able to hear his wife laugh. They enjoy speaking with each other.

Neji had a nice dinner ready for them, it wasn't big. There were just some of her favorite vegetables, fruits, some meats and dips. Sakura was happy. As she stretched her hand to reach for a piece, the man took the chance to kiss her earlobe. Sakura's hand quivered and she let the piece fall back down on the plate. A happy noise escaped her lips. Then he took a grape and put it in front of her mouth, she sensually took it with her tongue caressing his fingertips.

They shared some exquisite moments eating and talking some more. It would be one of those memories both of them would treasure for the future.

"I love so much" he told her before taking her chin with his hands and leaning down for a hot kiss and a battle for the grape.

"I love you too my handsome Hyuga" each one ate half.

"Blossom, how are you feeling? I'm worried."

"Don't be love, everything will be fine."

"Darling your health hasn't been the best. Tsunade won't say anything before doing some research. What if it's something big?"

"Neji kun" she pecked him on the lips. It was never enough like that; Neji took her lips in a passionate kiss. He needed her to know he was completely in love with her. Sakura pushed her body against his, she needed him. She wanted him as he wanted her. Just the proximity had their bodies burning up.

Neji carried her to the room. He couldn't wait any longer. Along the way, they left their clothes fall. He watched with fascination her beautiful body while she observed him too.

"Blossom you are the most beautiful woman in this world" he told her before resting his body on hers and kissing her. Sakura used her hands to touch his chest and went down slowly. His skin was on fire. The moment she reached his member he growl loudly. This woman was everything he wanted. She rubbed his already harden member with one of her hands. Neji pushed his head against her shoulder. Her movements were still a little doubtful yet it felt better than anything before. He moved his head lower until his eyes could see his price; he used his mouth to catch a pink nipple. As soon as Sakura felt his tongue she meowed and her hold became tighter but her hand stopped moving. "Please honey continue rubbing" his voice was raspy. Only noises came out of her mouth as answer. She couldn't focus her brain to speak there were so many sensations running through her body and things became worst when some of his fingers found their way inside her intimacy. The kunoichi used all her control to make her hand continue pleasuring him and her other hand went to play with his balls. Neji couldn't control himself, he bit her nipple.

"Love" a gasp escaped her lips.

"Sakura did I hurt you?!" he was alarmed. She looked for his mouth with her own and kissed her with her own lust. The Hyuga understood she had only been shocked. He went to leave love bits on her neck before going to her other breast.

The moment he felt her juices being spilled on his fingers because she was ready, he took her hands and positioned himself on top of her. With a strong push, he moved himself inside of her enjoying their connection. They kissed with passion and love. Sakura put her legs around his hips and the pushes became deeper, more pleasurable. They looked each other's eyes as they got closer to the end. He put his hand on her cheek caressing her with love and she put her hand on his to show him the same emotion.

"Neji!"

"Sakura!" they shouted at the same time the moment they came. He pulled out of her body, pulled her carefully to rest against his chest and made sure to cover them with the blankets. Falling asleep was never hard when they were together.

….

She smiled feeling his skin against hers. It had been a wonderful date. He held her stronger than before and began kissing her neck.

"Neji" she moaned his name.

"You're terribly sexy. Did you know that?" he moved his fingers against her spine. Goosebumps invaded her skin.

"Neji, I've never felt anything like this for anyone before" her voice was a mere whisper as her eyes were closed.

"Me neither darling." He continued kissing her skin, enjoying her noises.

In the calmness of their sweet morning an interruption came. A loud explosion that broke their windows immediately caused them to go into their ninja mode.

Neji pulled her out of bed until they were on the other end of the room. Sakura called one of her scrolls and in seconds they were dressed in their ninja uniforms.

"We must make civilians leave the building. You do that and I'll go see what caused the explosion."

"I'm not letting you deal with whatever did that alone Sakura."

"You can help anyone inside better with your byakugan. I know you won't be long love" he knew she was right. Both went to do their jobs.

Sakura felt a strong chakra that wasn't trying to hide its position. She went directly to it, knowing it was some sort of tramp.

"I guess you're the kunoichi I've been told about." The blond looked her up and down. "You're definitely not bad looking I see why many shinobis had had their eyes on you."

"I see you've been looking for me Deidara. You've found me, what do you want now?"

….

Here is the next chapter. What do you think? Please review and thank you for reading.

I'm sorry for my previous mistake at uploading.

Thank you for letting me know NaRcIsSiStIcAlLy In LoVe.


	3. Chapter 3

D: I don't own Naruto.

"You know me, what an honor nh."

"It would be impossible not to know of such an artist as yourself." He smirked.

"I already like you Sakura. Your name suits you well nh."

"You're not here to speak about my name, are you?"

"No, I was here to meet you."

"Akatsuki wants something with me" she stated. "Care to elaborate what is it?"

"You are smart. You can figure out yourself nh." The woman suspected what the answer to her question was, even if she didn't like it.

Sakura's body tensed up completely. Her eyes hurt from the brightness of the sun. She buried her nails on her palms to hide her pain from her enemy.

"Leader will be satisfied with what you've become. We'll meet again soon Sakura sama nh" he bowed before disappearing. Sakura fell to the ground with her eyes shut and blood coming from her hands. Her head was throbbing.

"What is wrong with me?" she asked in a whispered. Her breathing became in pants. Every single part of her body hurt. She was sure to faint soon. She couldn't handle that much. "Neji" she called as a tear rolled down her cheek and unconsciousness claimed her.

…

The girl smiled as she watched the kids in the Academy. They were playing. She put her hand on her head.

"Are you feeling ill Sakura sama?" asked Iruka.

"Just a normal headache, nothing to worry about" she gave a fake smile.

"Would you like me to send someone to tell Hiashi sama?"

"It won't be necessary" she kept her eyes focused on the children.

"They love it when you have time to help here."

"I like to be here. It gives me a break from the missions."

"Tell me Sakura, have Neji and you spoken about having children?" she blushed slightly.

"Not much. We've been too busy lately."

"I'm sure you would be great parents." Images from the visions she had had some years before came back to her mind. "Where is Neji now?"

"He's on a mission with Shikamaru san and some other friends."

"I hope Naruto comes back alive" she giggled.

"They will control their temper even with the loud blond around."

…

The next morning she had finally been allowed to go back to training with her team. She was in the training field earlier than them wanting to do a little work out before Rico, Jiro and Koyi arrived. Her body had felt excellent moving with the chakra, flexing, avoiding.

"Good morning Sakura chan" Hanabi stood in front of her. She hadn't seen her cousins in some time, so she was happy to see the young girl.

"Good morning Hanabi chan. Are you here for training?"

"Yes and…" the girl seemed suddenly timid.

"Please go on. I remember Neji kun told me you wanted to talk to me about something. What is it?"

"Sakura chan I would…" Hanabi looked away nervously.

Sakura stood up and put her hand on her cousin's shoulder. "Please continue."

"I want to be part of your team" Hanabi confessed. The cherry blossom sighed.

"I'm sorry but no" the young Hyuga looked at her cousin's wife with disappointment in her eyes. "Listen Hanabi, I care for you and Hinata dearly. Life of ninjas is very dangerous, being part of my team makes it worst. I can't risk you like that. You are excellent and if you want to, you can continue training with my team."

"Sakura you run that risk. Why can't I?"

"I don't do it by choice. Neji can tell you how difficult it's been for me to even accept being his wife because all of this."

"Sakura chan please, at least one mission."

"No, Hanabi. I already put a Hyuga girl in danger before and I can't deal with a situation like that again."

Jiro, Koyi and Rico arrived. Hanabi knew it wasn't the best moment to continue with the discussion.

….

"Are you going to tell me what you know?"

"When's your birthday?"

"You know it's in a couple of months."

"Sakura, I've done some research and what's wrong with you has to do with your family. It's part of your heritage. I always thought that your kekkei genkai was your shield but I see that's a technic you do because of the kekkei genkai. I've gone through some files of your family and fine this" Tsunade put a file in front of Sakura. The kunoichi took it and began reading it. She had heard of this but never imagine being from her family.

"So the pain comes because I haven't used it?"

"Yes, your body must use your technic as a basic need. You don't know how to perform with your kekkei genkai but there's someone that can help you. I've spoken to Minato and he has agreed to allow you to leave with Eita for some time. You'll leave this afternoon."

"No, I can't. Neji is on a mission and training with Eita sensei generally takes a long time. I can't go before telling him what's wrong with me."

"For now tell Hiashi you are leaving on a mission and you don't know when you'll be back. Sakura it's a direct order from the Hokage himself. We must all keep this information as top secret."

"I see you'll never get tired of using that one on me" the kunoichi stood up and left home to get everything ready.

...

Hanabi had tried once more with Sakura before she left. The older kunoichi had refused again. Then the cherry blossom got some supplies for the trip and spoke with Hiashi. She had told him what Tsunade had ordered her to say.

Eita was waiting for her in the gates were they began their trip. The man had known his student wouldn't be too willing with the situation when Minato and Tsunade had spoken to him. To say the truth he wasn't too happy either. He thought it was really unfair the way this village kept interfering on her life.

Anyway, he had a plan on how to train her. She was a fast learner but it would still take some time to deal with the situation at hand. She wouldn't only have to deal with training but new family issues.

They arrived to a place where Sakura had never been before. There wasn't people close by and travelers didn't come around either. Before training the girl, he had been a hermit and enjoyed loneliness. Somehow Tsunade and Jiraiya had found him when they had convinced him to train the Haruno heir. Now he couldn't imagine his life away from the woman standing in front of him, he loved her like the daughter he never had.

The first months were used to train normally and get her to completely control the protection crest. After that, her eyes began bugging her; she would have long, hard headaches that at times would cause her to faint in the middle of whatever she was doing.

One night Eita discovered something about the girl he didn't know. He had been sleeping warmly in his bed when he had felt some movements outside. He had hidden his chakra and gone to see what was going in. The man was shocked to see the girl using her kekkei genkai at full strength.

"Sakura?" she had turned back her chakra to normality before seeing him and everything that was going on stopped.

"Yes sensei?"

"You've achieve it." She nodded. "Have you been practicing at night?" She nodded again. "I heard Shizune and Tsunade once speaking about you not being able to sleep when Neji isn't around, is it true?"

"Yes."

"I have only heard about something like this before, in your parents."

"You knew my parents?" she was looking straight at him.

"Do you remember I told you once I had a student before you that almost achieve to finish my training? He was your father. He didn't finish because he got married to your mother." Sakura used all her strength to keep standing and not to show any emotion. "When he knew your mother was pregnant with you, he brought something here for me to keep until it was time to give it back." He did some hand signs and a small wooden box with her family crest on the top appeared in his hands. "Only a Haruno can open it. I don't know what's inside but I guess it'll help you improve." For some seconds they stayed quiet. "He was so thrill with the news of your birth. He even told me you already had a suitor, it was a young Hyuga boy that had seen you in your mother's belly using for the first time his kekkei genkai. He told me, your mother and him where friends of the boy's family but it was still his roll to be the jealous father and make things hard for him. I was to travel to Konoha a day after your birth to meet you. Your father wanted me to be your godfather but I had to help a village in my way and then I got the news of their deaths and your disappearance. It was too painful. Since then I had been here alone. I don't know how Tsunade and Jiraiya found me. They came and convinced me to train you without telling me your real identity. The moment I saw you I knew it was you, I felt so much rage because they hadn't told me. I was harder on you than I was with any other of my students yet you proved me wrong and I felt so guilty. I should have protected you, be there when your parents weren't and I wasn't, neither was Minato… You've known me for little time but you are not only for me but for Tsunade and Jiraiya too, the daughter neither of us had. Sakura we all want to be part of your future. See you and Neji be happy but there always seem to be something in front of you."

"Eita sensei I should continue with my training." The kunoichi's head was on a rollercoaster and her heart was on the seat behind.

She walked away with the box on her hands. She needed alone time and to train until her body couldn't stay standing anymore.

….

Soon it had been a little over two years away. She had barely spoken with her sensei in that time. Sakura had kept her mind on what she was supposed to do.

It was a cold afternoon; snow had fallen some days prior. Eita and she had gone to the mountain to do some special training. Now they were finished and were on their way home. A hawk stopped on her arm with a message for Eita. She handled the little note to her sensei.

"It's a mission for you. You are to pick a package for Tsunade sama in the Bee village and to return to Konoha." The girl knew what Tsunade wanted her to pick in the village. It was a special ingredient for a medicine that only they produced.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

"I have to go somewhere else. We'll meet back in Konoha. Be careful Sakura."

"You too Eita sensei" they went back to the house and left each their own way.

…

Her skin was completely cold. She could see her breath under the moonlight. The cherry blossom had been traveling for a long time non stopping. Her chakra had kept her warm most of the way but it had been a very long trip.

She was in such a hurry because the package she was to deliver to Tsunade was to be kept under certain conditions or it wouldn't work.

Finally she saw the Gates of Konoha. At the door she was greeted by four ANBU.

"Sakura sama is it you?!" asked an excited Naruto moving his mask from his face.

"Yes Naruto san." She continued walking on the direction of the hospital. The substance couldn't wait any longer.

"Sakura sama!" Naruto caught up with her. "Where are you off to? You must check up with my father first!"

"I'm fulfilling my mission. Go back to your post Naruto Namikaze." She had a higher rank than him so she used it.

"Wait Sakura, are you hurt or something? Why won't you go with my father?" he tried taking her hand but Sakura reacted immediately and sent a punch of chakra his way. Her body was almost frozen. She had little time to get her mission finish and find a way to make herself warm or faint from the lack of chakra and the coldness in her body.

She continued her way, delivered the package in a Nurse's hand with the order to give it to Tsunade or Shizune and moved fast to the Hokage Tower.

The secretary got scared at seeing an almost blue skinned Sakura. "Minato sama!" shouted the woman.

Sakura called some of her reserved chakra and pushed it on her system. It helped her feel a little better but not at her best. Minato came rushing out of her office to find the kunoichi and her scared assistant.

"I'm back" was the only thing that left the girl's mouth.

"Eita told me you had gone for what Tsunade needed."

"I left it at the hospital."

"You should have stayed there, you don't seem well."

"I'm going to the Hyuga compound."

"I'll order Tsunade to meet you there. Something else, you can't tell anyone about the first part of your mission." Sakura didn't answer, she just left home.

…

"Sakura sama welcome back" the ANBU at the door told her.

"Thank you. Is my husband here?"

"Yes" they answered. She walked inside fast keeping her eyes on her objective which was her house. She got in and was immediately hit with comfortable warm. Her husband's smell made her feel better. He wasn't around, his chakra wasn't there. She walked directly to their room and got inside the bathroom. As soon as the water was the right temperature, she got undress and got inside. Then she just fainted.

"Love?" she heard Neji calling her "Sakura wake up darling" at first she heard him just calling but as she slowly gained consciousness, she realized his voice shown concern. She used all her strength to finally open her eyes. "Sakura" he hugged her not caring if he got his clothes wet.

"Neji" she whispered.

"You're cold darling, I must get you warm." He took a towel and rubbed her body using some of his chakra too. He brought a nightgown and put it on her. Then he carried her to their bed and pulled her to his body. "Tsunade should be here soon. She has work at the hospital."

"I understand." He hugged her, using some more of his chakra to push inside her body. She smiled, it felt good. "I love you Neji."

"I love you too my blossom and I'm glad you're back in my arms." She fell asleep soon after, relaxing her body against his.

….

"Blossom?" She opened her eyes to see her husband. "Shizune and Tsunade are here to check up on you. I'm going to leave you with them love."

"Can't you stay please?" she asked softly.

"Baby I'll be back as soon as their done, I promise. If you need me, I'll be outside" she bit her lip nervously but didn't refuse, only wanting the matter be done as soon as possible.

…

Sakura sat outside alone with her legs pulled to her chest, her head on her knees. Her body was covered by a yukata. She was watching snow fall from the sky. Her head was elsewhere.

"Sakura sama?!" came Juna's voice. She had grown in the last couple of years. "I heard you were back and came to see you."

"Hello Juna san. You've grown" Sakura smiled politely. "How are you and your parents?"

"Sakura sama is something wrong?"

"I just have some things on my mind."

"We are all fine and happy to have you back. We would all like you to tell us a story after dinner, please."

"I might have something to do tonight, so we'll see." The girl sighed.

"Did something happen in your last mission? How has your health been?"

"Nothing happen honey, just a lot of work like always" Sakura kept her eyes in the snowflakes.

"Don't you like to live here any longer?" Sakura turned to look at the girl, not understanding her question.

"Why would you ask that?"

"You've been here for little time and today your eyes are away."

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll be fine. I promise" she smiled towards the girl. Juna hugged the older woman and went away.

Sakura sat there trying to keep her mind blank. She didn't want to think in any of her responsibilities or the information she had gain during her time away. It was still hard to think in her parents.

"She's right you know? You seemed away" Sakura bit her lip and rested her forehead on her knees. "What happened?" She felt his arms around her.

"Do you actually want to know?"

"I thought we have already settled that. I want to know everything that concerns you blossom" he kissed her neck. She began whispering what Eita had told her, leaving away the box he had given her or the fact that she had gone to train her kekkei genkai. "How do you feel?"

"I don't know how to feel. He knew my father and didn't say anything until now."

"Sakura he told me he knew them." She turned to look at him and Neji hugged her to his body. He gently lifted her from the grown and took her to their living room. They held each other for a while in silence.

"Love I should leave you. I need some time to think and I wouldn't like to be a bad company now." She stood up ready to go somewhere else. He took her hand and gently pulled her back to sit down on his lap. He kissed her. He needed to comfort her somehow. She leaned into the kiss feeling her skin becoming hot. Her whole body was full of need and so was him. His hands began moving around her body, touching her neck, back, until he held her ass and squeezed it. "Neji" she moaned his name loudly.

"Neji, Sakura" Hiashi's voice came inside the house. In seconds Sakura was gone and in her place were cherry blossom petals. Neji had smirked at the sight of a beautiful blush covering her cheeks before she had left.

"Hello nephew where is she?"

"Please take a sit. She is in our room, I'll go call her." The elder man sat at in front of Neji.

"Wait, I want to talk to you first. Juna came to tell me she saw Sakura acting oddly. Is something wrong with the cherry blossom?"

"She has some thoughts on her mind." The older Hyuga didn't say anything else about the matter.

"What have you thought about Eita sama's request?"

"I think Sakura would feel better to have her sensei around. He'll be moving to a guest's room later today."

"He'll be thankful. Hanabi wants your help. Before Sakura left for her mission, Hanabi asked her if she could join her team and your wife refused. Your cousin isn't very happy about it."

"I can't do anything to change Sakura's mind. I won't intrude in her team."

"I know but Hanabi will come to speak to you."

"I'll deal with the matter. Hanabi is stubborn."

"Like a good Hyuga" came Sakura to join them. The two men smirked. The kunoichi was wearing her kunoichi outfit. She usually did while being inside the village, it was much more comfortable. "Hello Hiashi sama" greeted the pink haired.

"Hello Sakura, welcome home."

"Thank you."

"How was your mission?"

"It was fine" she answered expressionless. "Excuse me gentlemen, I have some things to do at the hospital." She left the room as fast as she had gone in. Neither men liked it.

…

She found her team training like they were ordered to do in her absence. They were excellent, like she had taught them. The three men were happy to see her back.

Then she went to the Hokage Tower. Minato asked her about her progress with her kekkei genkai, she didn't explain much.

"Sakura…"

"Please don't." He sighed. This girl knew exactly how to read everyone.

"Tsunade told me her diagnosis of you yesterday. It's an order that you take care of your health."

"Yes, Minato sama."

….

"Hanabi its Sakura's team. I can't intrude."

"At least talk to her, please nii san."

"I will but let me warn you. Things won't change because I speak with Sakura, she has already made her mind."

"Just try, please" the young girl really wanted to be part of the kunoichi's team. Hanabi went back to the main house. "What do you think?"

"It's out of the question. My team is too dangerous." Sakura came out of their room and stood close to a window.

"I thought so" he stood up and kissed her softly. The cherry blossom relaxed in her husband's arms, leaning her body against his. It was so hard to keep secrets from him.

"The little ones want me to tell them a story after dinner."

"Will you?" he whispered against her ear. She began feeling the warmness inside her body again, the need to become one with him.

"Maybe"

"My uncle told me Eita sama was moving in today."

"He spoke to me about that some time ago but to tell you the truth I have forgotten."

"What do you think?" he touched the skin on her stomach making her close her eyes to enjoy the caress.

"It's ok" she was really enjoying the closeness between them and didn't want to think in anything else. Neji needed her too; he was beginning to feel his pants become tight. Sakura moved her hips rubbing against his member; she wanted him to be as affected as she was.

"Sakura we'll need to leave for dinner soon" he growl hungry for her.

"So you want me to stop?" she asked flirtingly.

"I don't but…" he bit her earlobe and she moaned his name "we must be there."

"Then I'll stop" her whispered was full of lust. Neji's hand went higher to touch her breasts.

"Do you know how much I hate your bandages?" he growl harder. She giggled cutely. "Are you laughing at me?" he had a raised eyebrow.

"I could never my love" she answered being completely honest. He hugged her lovingly. This woman had melted his heart and kept it warm.

"We'll speak some more later darling" he kissed her forehead.

"Neji, I love you" she kissed him with all her love before going to get ready for dinner.

….

The Hyuga children had gotten what they had wanted after dinner. They had been accompanied by Kiba who had been dating Hinata for some time already and Eita who was happy to be away from the horny sannins. Sakura told the story keeping everyone hypnotized by her voice. She kept alert until the last word was spoken.

Neji had to leave after dinner because he had to guard with his team the village. It was always hard to be away from each other at night but he had to fulfill his duty.

When Sakura had been in their room alone, she had a bad feeling. It suddenly became hard to breathe; she knew something was on its way to Konoha and it was looking for her. She couldn't let anyone become harm because of her.

She had been wearing comfortable dark clothes so she didn't lose time getting changed. She moved at complete speed towards the gates and jumped back the second a kunai was sent directly her way. Then the chakra disappeared. Sakura looked down at the kunai to found a note around it.

She was sure of something, problems were closer than her senseis and Minato had originally thought.

….

Here it goes. Please review. I hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

D: I don't own Naruto.

Neji and his team had felt the strong chakra closed to the Gate and had appeared almost immediately around the kunoichi, giving her little time to hide the kunai and the note from them.

"Beautiful blossom what are you doing here?" asked Lee. She kept her eyes focused on the darkness outside the Gate. She hadn't been able to see anything. She wanted to try to track down whatever had been there.

"Sakura?" the masculine voice of her husband brought her back to reality.

"I… I felt something odd, some unknown chakra" she spoke keeping her sight in the same place.

"Sakura sama is something wrong?" asked Ten Ten.

Sakura took some time before answering. She had to go tell Minato what just happened. "I should leave you to continue with your…" before she could finish. Neji had put his hand on her arm. She found something in his eyes. He knew she was up to something "a mission".

"I going with you to the Hokage Tower" he told her in a tone that gave no place to discussion. She nodded and both of them disappeared leaving behind leaves and cherry blossom petals in the snow.

…

The two explained to the Hokage what they had felt and how she had first arrived the Gates, then he had appeared with his team.

"Neji I need to speak with Sakura alone." Minato knew the Hyuga wasn't happy at all with this but still left the room. The kunoichi put the weapon on his desk. "Open it" She took the note.

"We want to speak to you Haruno sama. We have an offer we're sure you'll be interested in. We'll be in touch. Akatsuki"

"This will remain confidential" she nodded. "You'll be spending the next weeks working on the hospital until farther notice beginning tonight." He put the note and the kunai away in one of his desk's drawer.

"Yes, Minato sama." The leader called the Hyuga inside.

"Escort Sakura to the Hospital" he ordered. Both of them left immediately. As soon as they were outside of the building in a dark, deserted place Neji pushed her against a building and began kissing her passionately. She held him needing so much of the comfort only he could give her. A tear of fear slid down her cheek. Both of them knew she couldn't say anything but it wasn't necessary when they were so close to each other.

…

Sakura hadn't been home in six days. She had showered in the ANBU building having to work with Ibiki, training with her team, having to spend long shifts in the Hospital. She sighed and went back to finishing filling the chart of her last patient.

She hadn't eaten anything since two days before and it was already dark. She had performed a long surgery some minutes ago and having to deal with paperwork wasn't her favorite activity.

She knew for a fact that Neji was in a mission and she couldn't help missing him. Another sigh escaped her lips. She left the paperwork on her desk to begin with her rounds of the night.

As she walked checking on her patients, the thought of Akatsuki being so close invaded her mind. She had been reading every scroll ANBU had on them the last couple of days. She could imagine what they wanted with her but couldn't completely be sure. That group tended to be unexpected.

She went inside her office again wanting to get done with the paper work. A nurse came soon after to tell her some shinobi were in with terrible injuries. To say her night was rough would be an understatement.

Ibiki was worried at the dark bags he saw under her eyes the minute he stepped inside her office in the ANBU building.

"Will I get the truth if I ask you when was the last time you had a complete night of sleep and a warm meal?"

"You know the answer to your question" she responded without looking away from the scroll in front of her.

"Neji will be mad when he sees you."

"He knows well how I tend to overwork myself."

"Kid, leave everything. We'll go eat and have something to drink."

"I must finish reading this scrolls is very important."

"Later" he took her hand and pulled her tired body out of the building. He took her to the usual bar for shinobi. They found Tsunade and Jiraiya in a table with some of the couples that had form between the friends. Hinata was there along with Kiba, Ino and Shikamaru, Ten Ten and Lee, Kurenai and Asuma. "Good night" greeted Ibiki.

"You look like crap" said Shizune that had appeared with Genma.

"Thank you" the kunoichi looked at the food in front of her with little appetite.

"Sakura you must go home."

"I have work at the ANBU building."

"Where is your husband?"

"In a mission"

"I see" Shizune had known Sakura most of her life and knew well about the problems she had with sleep. "When will he be back?"

"I don't know."

"I will speak to Minato and Tsunade sama."

"You won't. There's so much I've got to do."

"Sakura your health is important. When you came back to Konoha you were supposed to be better and somehow I think it's become worse!" the shinobi around the table turned to look at the two.

"Be quiet!" Sakura stood up and left the place. She shivered slightly. At least the cold made her feel something other than worry and tiredness.

"Sakura wait!" Shizune came running behind her.

"What is it?"

"You know I love you like a sister. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"I know Shizune is just that I'm starting to think it would have been better if I never came back to Konoha" Sakura looked away.

"Don't say that Sakura. Neji's life and everybody else's would be different. Remember that time when you were gone? Konoha felt so sad and cold without you" shinobi were walking and some had stopped to listen. " Let's go somewhere more private to speak."

"Sakura sama, Shizune san you are both needed at the Hospital!" an ANBU told them before they could move. The two ran to the hospital using chakra. Two teams of ANBU had arrived in bad shape.

The pink haired felt panic at the thought of Neji being part of one of those teams. Her heart wanted to leave her chest. Fortunately it wasn't him so she put herself to work on them.

…

Sakura let herself fall on the chair at her office. She felt exhausted and worried like never before.

"Neji" she called his name, begging to Kami for him to come back soon. She covered her face with her hands.

Her night was spent at the Hospital incase anything else happened. There were other shinobi that came in bad condition but nothing like the first two teams.

In the morning, she went back to the Hyuga compound. She needed to get changed, a warm meal and maybe a little of comfort.

"Sakura sama" the Hyuga kids surrounded her as soon as she stepped in the garden.

"Hello" she greeted them with a small, tired smile gracing her lips. "How are you all?"

"We were going to have a snow fight, will you join us?" one of the elder one asked.

"I wish I could but I must go back to work." They didn't like her answer.

"Sakura sama?" the great Hyuga leader called from the door to the main.

"Excuse me kids, I must go" she walked towards Hiashi house hoping he wouldn't take long with whatever he wanted to discuss.

They sat together in the library in silence. He ordered some tea for them. The man watched the young woman carefully before speaking.

"I'm glad your back home."

"I just came to get shower and change clothes." He heard a knock on the door knowing it was what he had been waiting for.

"Wait please Sakura" he went to answer. She hid her face behind her eyes. She needed to sleep yet she knew that if she laid her head down, she wouldn't be able to fall asleep. A minute later six people came inside the office.

"Sakura" she heard Minato calling her. She moved her hands to see him with a straight face. There standing in front of her stood Minato, Hiashi, Eita, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Neji. "Your husband, his uncle, Shizune, Tsunade and Eita sama have spoken with me and we've came to the conclusion that you need to rest. I won't send you or Neji in any missions until the new year."

"You won't be working in the Hospital either unless it's an emergency" said Tsunade.

"I'll make sure you relax from your hard training" said Eita.

"I'll be around the training grounds making sure you aren't there" said Jiraiya bored that he hadn't gotten a better area for his research.

"The Hyugas will make sure you are eating well" explained Hiashi.

"This is ridiculous" she stood up "you all know how much work and things to do I have. I can't stop training."

"You'll be able to train but only with me. I'll make sure you get some sleep and don't over work yourself." Neji watched her carefully. He could easily see the dark bags under her eyes. She was tired. He wanted to pull her into his arms and take her to their bedroom but from what the Hokage had said in his office, she had been over doing herself again. Now he could see Minato was right.

"This is an order" Minato said. She just nodded wanting to get away from them and jump in Neji's arms.

…

She was at the thermal waters in the Hyuga Compound. Her body loved the feeling of the warm water on her skin. She felt relaxed. She went all the way to the other side of the baths wanting to get away in case any other Hyuga came in. The woman wasn't in the mood of socializing with anyone. She put her head on her arms as she closed her eyes.

Then she felt strong arms enrolled her figure and a warm mouth kiss her neck over and over. "Neji" she called her lovers name.

"You're too tense darling."

"I can't sleep if I'm not with you."

"I can't sleep away from you either." His hand went inside her towel to touch her belly; it was flat for so much training. He wanted to kiss it along with all of her body.

Then the sparkle was in them again. They were full of fire. She turned around and kissed him roughly and passionately. In seconds Neji had them on their bed naked and he pushed roughly inside her with need. Sakura shouted his name louder than ever. His trusts were a little painful but felt excellent at the same time. His mouth was attached to her breast licking and slightly biting as he played with the other one with his hand. They were never rough when being together but after so long needing each other, it was inevitable. She kept calling him to go faster, to make her reach that perfect moment only he could give her. Her whole body was covered in sweat and in the most beautiful shade of red he had ever seen. He gave the last hard push making them both scream the other's name. He hugged her from where he was and she held him too.

"I love you Neji" she spoke in a timid voice. He kissed her in between her breasts lovingly.

"I love you Sakura. I plan to spend a lot of time with you here in our bed, like we are now" he said truthfully and she blushed darker. She looked for his mouth with her own and gave him a sweet kiss, both of them enjoyed.

"Then begin now because the only thing I want is to be yours" Neji was shocked at her words but did as he had been told. He kissed the space between her breasts and then traced a trail down to her intimacy. He used his tongue to play with her for some time, enjoying the way she asked for more and loving her taste. He licked and used his fingers to make her shout. He wanted her to be completely satisfied by him. Sakura loved this man with everything she had. Her body responded to him with moans, meowing and calling his name with every new touch. Soon they were joined as one again, kissing, touching, exploring, loving each other with so much need, passion but most of all love.

….

She woke up listening to his heart bit. Her body was a little sore from their previous activities but she wanted more. The kunoichi was sure she would always need him, her husband to feel complete. Sakura began kissing his strong, powerful chest. His hands moved on her back caressing her. The woman felt herself become on fire at the mere feeling of his hands on her skin.

"Good morning beautiful and happy anniversary" he looked for her lips and claimed them.

"Happy anniversary love" she continued kissing him a few seconds before continuing "Neji I need you" she whispered against his mouth rubbing herself against his already harden member. He growled in her ear and bit her earlobe earning a mewled.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to hurt you. I was rough before." Sakura looked for his mouth and brought her hand to touch his long, big member. He couldn't help pushing against her hand.

Sakura became shy and pulled away from him fast. Even if they had had intimacy a few times; there were a lot of things that were still unknown for her. Neji took her hand carefully, trying to gain her confidence back.

"Love?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." The kunoichi turned her back to him. Her arms were around her body to cover herself.

"Blossom you didn't hurt me. I liked the way you touch me, that's what happened."

"But… but…" she leaned her head down. Neji put his arms around her belly and slowly put his chest against her back. He saw her biting her lip, she was nervous. The Hyuga slid his hand down to touch her thigh earning a nice, loud, long moan from her. His fingers went closer to her center and as soon as he found her clit he sent some of his warm chakra to it.

"Neji!" she called his name with need. She was very wet. He used his fingers to rub her a little more before she relaxed against his body and allowed him to pull her back to be lying on their bed.

"Blossom" he pulled her a little closer "better?" he asked not wanting her to be uncomfortable around him. She nodded with a dark blush on her cheeks.

"You should think I'm so…" her voice was low and a little scared.

"Beautiful, wonderful, the love of my life? Sakura I could never think anything bad about you."

"But I just…" she bit her lip again.

"Love your marvelous. I'm glad you're enjoying this moments with me. Please don't be scared."

"I still feel like I can disappoint you, not be good enough at pleasing you" she looked at him with sad eyes.

"I've never felt more pleasure in my life before being with you my love. Sakura with you I have more than sex, we share our love. I will never want anyone that isn't you in my bed, my beautiful blossom" she was blushing madly. She leaned to kiss him because it was the only way she could tell him how she was feeling. Her throat had closed at the intensity of what he had said and the way he had watched her while speaking.

"My heart, mind, body and soul are yours" she told him in a whisper.

"I'm completely yours too gorgeous" he captured her lips again. After that, there were no more words spoken; only moans, caresses, more kisses and love happened in that room for long hours.

…

Sakura woke up to feel her husband moving. Her mind became alert and scared at the thought of him leaving for some sort of dangerous reason. She opened her eyes worried.

"Calm down blossom" Neji hugged her trying to sooth her. She held him nervously. "I just wanted to get us something to eat" he explained carefully.

"I'm sorry, I just felt scared that you weren't here when I open my eyes" he kissed her softly. **"She has been more jumpy than ever. I need to find out what is behind her acting like this"** he thought.

"I guess we could go to the kitchen together, what do you say?" She nodded. Neji went to a drawer and brought out a yukata for her and one for him. Sakura took his hand and followed him to the kitchen where they got something to eat.

They spoke comfortably enjoying the fact that they were together. Sakura kissed him on the nose before standing up to wash their dishes. Neji smirked activating his byakugan to see her delicious naked body below the yukata. He walked silently to stand behind her and pull the clothes from her body before touching her again.

Let's say they stayed home the rest of the day like they never had before. They both enjoyed their anniversary.

…

Sakura giggled as they put the decorations in the Hyuga Household. The kids had been helping her and playing around her. Neji was also there, along with his cousins and some more adults. All of the adults were kind of shocked to see the kids helping. It was well known how much the little ones liked the pink haired.

That day she couldn't help singing. The previous day had been the best she ever had and she felt really happy. All Hyugas liked her singing it was sweet, calming, comforting and most of all full of a contagious joy.

At the end the house looked ready for a Christmas party. Sakura sat at the living room with a cup of tea in her hands. She kept singing while watching the kids outside playing. Then the kunoichi felt a strong pair of arms hugging her and she let him carry her to sit on his lap.

"I love your voice" he whispered in her ear.

"I didn't notice I was still singing."

"It makes everybody happy, please don't stop Sakura" asked Hiashi sitting across them with a smirk. She blushed slightly, even if she was a marvelous kunoichi, she was still kind of timid sometimes.

"Someday you'll lose your patience with me Hiashi sama" she joked.

"That'll never happen" smirked both Hyugas. She kept her eyes on the kids tenderly smiling.

"Have you two thought about having children soon?" she blushed darkly and tried looking away.

"We haven't spoken about it lately uncle."

"You should, you would be wonderful parents."

"Are nii san and Sakura chan becoming parents?" Hanabi and Hinata walked into the room.

"Not yet" explained Neji knowing Sakura was too embarrassed to answer.

"Oh but it would be marvelous to have nieces and nephews around the house" giggled Hinata. Hanabi really liked the idea. The sisters sat on the other couch. Sakura rested her head on her lovers shoulder loving the feeling of being at home with her family. "Don't you think so father?"

"I do agree" smiled the Hyuga.

"We'll see" said Neji playing with a strand of hair from his wife's head. Sakura look up at him lovingly. She straightened to take a sip of her tea.

"Sakura chan will you stay for the holidays?" asked Hinata.

"Yes, I will. Minata sama said there won't be more missions before New Year."

"It will be great to have you here!" Hanabi was excited. Sakura only hoped the younger sister wouldn't try to address the matter of joining her team again, at least not during her break. The rosette didn't want to have to think in work during this small vacation, she only wanted to enjoy being Neji's wife for once. She took another sip of her cup.

"Nii san will you be on vacation too?" asked Hinata. He nodded.

"This is going to be so much fun!"

"Nii san, Sakura chan tonight the guys wanted to meet at the shinobi bar, will you come?"

"What do you think blossom?"

"Whatever you say my love" Sakura wanted to please him.

"Ok, we'll go" Hinata smiled.

….

Sakura wore a winter dress with tights and boots. Neji wore a shirt and pants along with a coat over it.

Kiba met them at the Hyuga compound to accompany his girlfriend. They walked together towards the bar. Both gentlemen held his partner.

Everybody was happy to see them. It wasn't easy to see Neji and Sakura together. As soon as they were at the table, Gai asked Sakura to dance. Not too sure, she accepted. The elder man kept making weird comments about youth and beauty that were making Sakura uncomfortable. She was more tense by the second and uncomfortable. Neji stepped in to safe her, not wanting his sensei to spoil her night.

"Thank you" she whispered sweetly in his ear.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" she denied moving her head and smiling coyly. "Then allow me to correct my mistake. You are the most gorgeous woman to walk down Earth" she blushed hiding her face on his shoulder.

The dance to slow songs for a while, holding each other close. For the people watching them, it was as if they were in the first part of their relationship because they looked like they were deeply in love with one another.

As they return to the table, all the women looked at them with hearts in their eyes. "You too are so cute" said Kurenai smiling next to her husband.

"You seemed as if you have just gotten married" Ino giggled. Neji was holding Sakura by the waist. He didn't care what his friends thought. Just to be honest, he was even more in love with her than when they had gotten married.

The friends talked, drank, danced, bet and fool around. For the first time in a long while, everybody seemed relax. It was nice to watch the strong shinobi from Konoha have a small break to enjoy themselves.

The number of couples had grown since the last time Sakura had been with all of them. She turned to look at Neji and blushed when she realized he had been watching her. He began to play with the fingers from one of her hands. The kunoichi licked her lips wanting to kiss him. She stopped herself because she knew Neji didn't show emotions in public besides holding her waist or hand, at least not often.

Before they left, they were invited to a party for all the shinobis and Naruto in his intoxicated state told the couple they were invited to the Namikaze Compound for dinner too.

As soon as they were out of the bar he had her in his arms and was running over the rooftops to get home fast. He wanted his beautiful wife to rest as much as possible. She kissed him below the chin and he smirked. Maybe they could have a little fun before sleeping.

…

She had slipped from his grasped that morning to train a little bit. She used her kekkei genkai in an area far away from nosy shinobi, civilians and far from the Hyuga household.

Her movements made her body feel free. She hated not being able to share this with Neji. If they could train together with all their strength, the kunoichi was sure it would have had so much fun and maybe afterwards they could have bathed in the river nearby.

She stayed away for only a couple of hours. She knew that if Neji woke up and she wasn't home, he would become truly worried and angry. She was sure he had the feeling that she was hiding something but knew better than to ask. Either she wasn't allowed to tell him.

She got to the Hyuga compound in time to fine Neji leaving the main house with his cousins. It was easy for her to read in his eyes how worried he had been, against her prediction, there wasn't angriness. She sighed, feeling bad for having left without telling him or being able to tell him the reason.

"Sakura chan will you have breakfast with us?" asked Hinata.

"Yes, I will. I just have to get a quick shower first" Sakura smiled.

"Where did you go?" asked Hanabi curiously.

"I had to practice a new technic" she didn't want to lie more than she was already doing. "What are we having for breakfast?"

"We'll go ask" Hanabi and Hinata left. Neji stood there watching her for some seconds before stepping close to her. Sakura bit her lip. If he asked more, she wasn't sure how to answer. Neji took her chin gently and kissed her softly.

"Let's go for that shower. I need one too" she hugged him lovingly and he held her like the most precious person to him.

….

She was siting waiting for him at their living room. Neji had forgotten something in their bedroom and had gone back for it.

"Love if you take longer Hinata and Hanabi will probably come looking for us" she told him. Neji came seconds later with a box on his hands and sat next to her. "What is that honey?" she was curious. Neji loved to find that innocence in her eyes whenever she let her guard completely down. He knew she only did it in front of him and it made him happy.

"It's my gift for you for our anniversary. I'm sorry I didn't have it on the right date but the design had to be accurate."

"Neji I don't think I understand" she had confusion written all over her face.

"Open it, it'll be a better explanation if you see it" she bit her lip before slowly taking off the lid of the box. She covered her mouth at what she found inside. There were necklaces with the symbol of their joined clans, like their protective crest. He took one and turned it for her to see what he had ordered to be written in the back.

"For the cherry blossom of my heart. I love you" tears slid down her cheeks. She threw herself to hug him. Neji held her lovingly.

"You mean everything to me Sakura."

"I love you with everything I have Neji" she whispered back.

"Do you like it?" she nodded. "Would you like me to put it on?" she turned around and lifted her hair. He was careful and when he was finish he kissed the back of her neck.

"Can I?" she said looking at his. Neji moved his long, brown hair aside and allowed her to help him. She repeated his gesture and kissed him behind the neck too.

"I will never take it off, I promise."

"Me neither." Then they share a passionate, loving kiss before happily heading to the main house to have breakfast with the rest of the Hyugas.

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. I won't update until I get some reviews to know if you it. Thank you for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5

D: I don't own Naruto.

Her team was focused on their mission. Gathering information wasn't as easy in some cases. They had been trying to get information about this man that seemed to want to bring down the head of a small village friend of Konoha. The man's organization was very close. They wouldn't speak to just anyone about their business so Sakura's team had to get involve with them. They had been working on this for about two months already. Finally they had been able to infiltrate.

Koyi had become friend of a man that from what they knew was very close to their leader. Jiro was Koyi's backup and partner in case he needed anything. Sakura and Rico had been the leader's bodyguards in case of an attack against him.

"This meeting extended more than I anticipated" yawned the leader "We should go have something to eat. I'm sure you are as hungry as I am as we all skipped lunch."

"Where would you like to eat Taiga sama?" asked Rico.

"It would be a good idea to head home early" he stood up, grabbed his jacket and headed out followed by the two ninjas.

At his house, his wife received them with a warm, homemade dinner. Sakura order her teammate to eat first. She would stand watch. Then it was her turn to eat. The moment the smell went to her nose she felt the urgent need to throw up. She tried being polite and eat anyway but as soon as the first bite touched her tongue she had to rush to the bathroom to leave all the contents of her stomach.

"Are you ill Sakura sama?" asked Hamako.

"I'm sure it's nothing. I'll be fine by tomorrow" Sakura gave a forced smile.

Rico and she kept a tight watch over the property. They couldn't have they're client death on their watch. That night Koyi and Jiro reported with her discretely. If they were caught things would go bad.

"Sakura sama are you ok?" asked Jiro.

"You look pail captain" said Koyi.

"Continue with your investigation and be careful. You know how to reach me if you get in trouble" she didn't answer to their questions.

"Yes Captain" they said at the same time before disappearing leaving behind leaves.

Sakura went back to her client's house. That night she would take the complete shift. Rico needed to rest and either way she wasn't going to be able to sleep, nothing surprising about that.

She was meditating while keeping a close watch on chakra signatures around the grounds of Taiga. The kunoichi was trying to have some peace, even if it was using that method. Lately she had been feeling odd, she wasn't sure what was wrong with her and she didn't have time to figure it out either.

…

The next morning she was feeling nausea. Even the slightest smell of food made it worse. While the family ate, she stayed outside with the excuse of wanted to check on the activity in town.

Sakura walked in civilian clothes hoping that with fresh air she would feel better. It was worse when she was many streets away from the bakery and the smell came to her nose. She had to run to the closest bathroom and vomited again.

She had to gain back the control over her body as she felt someone that was hiding his chakra approached the village. It wasn't common for her or anyone for that matter to feel someone that was hiding their chakra so good. She didn't have time to think about it. The woman went right into the forest to meet whoever it was.

Sakura jumped in between the trees and threw many kunais at where the other ninja stood.

"Ah!" Shikamaru fell to the ground. He had never expected to be attacked, less when he had been hiding. "Troublesome woman! Did you want to kill me?"

"Shikamaru what are you doing here?" asked Sakura as she helped him stand up.

"I came to escort you to Suna. Akatsuki was spotted there. Neji is there now with the rest of the team. Gaara and Minato sama have agreed that you are an important member of the team to investigate."

"I can't leave my team by themselves. They need someone to replace me."

"Hanabi must be here any minute; he'll take your place, Minato sama's order. He thought that since she has been training with your team, she wouldn't have problems working with your team." The girl arrived in little time. Sakura received her with her ANBU attitude and went to fix everything immediately.

Shikamaru and she left an hour later. The trip to Suna from where they were was long and because of the urgency of the matter, they didn't stop even once. The trip was done in silence and upmost concentration. The couple kept their energies for traveling. They were close to the gates of Suna when she began feeling dizzy. She tried to keep moving but everything around her in motion made things hard for her. The kunoichi tried to keep her balance without stopping which only led her to fall with only her hands to stop a strong hit on the head. Shikamaru stopped fast unsure on what had happen. He couldn't read her expression because of her ANBU mask on her face. He wasn't sure what to do. Sakura was never one to show weakness or any sign of illness. She took some seconds before standing up and continuing with the trip. Neither said anything as they continue moving.

In the Gates, they were received by Gaara, Temari and Neji. As soon as her eyes found him, her body reacted. Her breast felt sensitive and her vagina was wet with need. The chakra inside her was calling for him. She did everything she could to kept a tight control on herself and didn't say anything.

They were taken directly to the Kazekage building. With every step the dizziness became worse and Sakura wasn't sure if she was about to faint.

"Welcome to Suna" Temari was excited the see the pink haired kunoichi.

"Did you have any trouble on your way here?" asked the Kazekage. Shikamaru turned to look at Sakura with a questioning look on his face.

She took off her mask and responded in a solemn tone of voice "nothing". Neji watched his wife silently as Gaara told her and Shikamaru everything they had on Akatsuki until that moment. Sakura stood focusing all her attention on the Kazekage's words.

The kunoichi's mind was rising with the information. They wanted something with her. As soon as she had all the information, she wanted to inspect the place where they were spotted. She had to see for herself if there was any sort of clue the other ninja had missed.

"You should rest now. It was a long trip, maybe even eat something" the mere mention of food had her wanting to throw up again. She had barely eaten in the last few days, the smell of food made her sick.

"Food can wait, I want to see the place now."

"Sakura sama I agree with my sister. Besides neither Neji nor Minato would forgive me if something happened to you under my watch."

"They know perfectly well I'm a kunoichi and my job comes first."

"Sakura sama it's true, we didn't eat anything or rested while we traveled" intervened Shikamaru. "Troublesome kunoichi." He wanted to eat, rest and get a shower. Besides, he felt trouble remembering how she had fallen while running. He wanted to tell his friend but knew that if Sakura found out he had opened his mouth, he would probably lose an important part of his anatomy or die in the act. She wasn't as easy as her sweet smile would make anybody think. He gulped.

"Resting is out of the question with Akatsuki so close" she said with a firm look on her face.

"Fine, I'll take you personally to the place where they were spotted" said Gaara knowing she wasn't going to change her mind. "Afterwards you're going to rest before continuing with your investigation." He used an authoritary tone of voice, to make clear she had to obey his command.

"As you wish" she bowed and put her mask back on her face. All the time she had kept her eyes on the red headed, because she knew that if she saw her husband even for seconds, the same feeling of need would invade her body and mind and she couldn't get distracted under the present circumstances.

Neji had kept quiet the whole time but Gaara knew they would have to speak later. The Hyuga probably suspected something about Sakura.

…

The kunoichi looked carefully for clues. She knew that it was urgent to finish this matter. There was something inside her that told her something big was coming her way and make things with Akatsuki worst.

She found some strong chakra signatures. She was sure they were left behind on purpose. She easily recognized Deidara's. She remembered his words; he had said they would meet again soon. Sometime had gone by since then, so there meeting had to be getting closer. She looked around some more before letting Gaara transport her back to his house.

Temari did everything in her power to make Sakura go inside the kitchen but the kunoichi refused. She went straight to her room, wanting to get a shower.

Neji had been speaking with Shikamaru at the house's library when they felt Gaara arrive at his house. They knew Sakura was there too.

The Hyuga went to his room, only to hear the shower running in the bathroom. She was probably inside. Any other day he would have joined her immediately. Today he had many thoughts inside his head. What was wrong with his beautiful wife? She took more time in the bathroom than usual.

Sakura went out of the bathroom looking almost white. Neji had stepped close to her and carried her to their bed.

"Sakura?" his eyes showed worry.

"I'm fine love. I just need some sleep" she closed her eyes without letting go of his hand. He rested next to her wanting to comfort her.

They were both woken by Temari bringing some food to Sakura. "You should really eat something, I'm worried."

"I'm not hungry" she looked at the food with a serious expression trying not to show her disgust. She didn't want to offend the blond woman.

"Sakura I must insist that you eat" Neji used his firm voice to let her know, he was serious.

"We should continue with our investigation. Losing time like this won't get us anywhere." She had stood up fast and became dizzy. Everything around her was moving. Neji put his hand firmly on her arm.

"Sakura you must eat" she didn't speak. The kunoichi was busy not falling down.

"Listen to Neji. We're starting to become worry" confessed Temari nervous. Sakura kept quiet. Her sight was becoming blurry. **"I thought I was fine. What's going on?"** she kept thinking. She tried using her chakra to keep herself standing but it was working irregularly over her body. Her breathing became elaborate and the next moment everything became black.

…

She hated being in a hospital if she wasn't working. She had easily recognized where she was just for the smell. A doctor was standing next to her, doing his checkup round.

"What happened to me?" she asked with a dry voice startling the doctor and making him jump.

"Sakura sama you are awake" his voice trembled slightly. "You got here not long ago, so we haven't made any analysis…"

"They won't be necessary" she stood up and jumped out the window of the hospital. She had her own suspicions now and she was afraid. For now she had to make absolutely sure, to keep things a secret. She hugged her stomach before heading fast to the Kazekage building. She jumped inside his office using his window.

"Sakura why aren't you in the hospital?" Gaara had just finished giving some orders to his secretary before the kunoichi appeared.

"Gaara, once you told me you love me as a brother. Is it still true?" she asked softly.

"Always" he felt confused.

"I need you to do something for me."

"I'll do anything for you."

"Send Neji and his team back to Konoha."

"What?"

"Akatsuki want me and I won't be able to fight if they use my husband against me."

"He won't leave, even if I order him to do so. He's as worried as everyone else for you." He studied her for some seconds before speaking again "Tell me the real reason why you want Neji away."

"I can't" she kept her expression blank.

"Sakura something is bugging since the moment you step in Suna. I must know what it is."

"Gaara sama if you won't order Neji sama and his team to go back home then don't ask me to rest even for a second."

"Hyuga sama tell me the truth" he ordered in a firm voice.

"No" Sakura left the office and went to work on her investigation. Gaara ordered his secretary to make Neji come in his office urgently.

…

After giving it some thought and doing some research in Suna's library, she had new thoughts about her health. She bit her lip and sighed. Her life became more and more complicated as time went by.

She wanted this to be over so she could go home with her husband and tell him what was going on.

Sakura wanted so much to cry. She couldn't understand this feeling. She remind herself she was a kunoichi, she couldn't allow herself to become this emotional. Less when she had to even better than usual.

The kunoichi had been enough hours inside the library, she decided to take a walk around Suna. Even if it was mostly cover in sand, the village was beautiful. She had spent so much time in the land of Sand that she thought of it as a second home.

"Sakura sama" she heard someone calling her name. As she turned to look for the source of the voice, she found some kids looking at her with a bouquet of flowers.

"This is for you" they gave it to her.

"Kankuro sama said you haven't been feeling well, so we thought some flowers would make you feel better."

"Thank you" she smiled.

"Why are you sick?" asked another child.

"It's nothing to worry about." She smiled again and kissed the little boy in the cheek. He blushed and all the other boys kept singing he got kissed. Some wanted kisses too and Sakura did as a thank you. They had helped improve her day.

She walked slowly holding the flowers and headed back to the Kazekage building. She put the flowers in water and went to the house's library. She took a book and sat on a chair there.

She smiled tenderly while she let her thoughts wonder. Even if the situation wasn't the best and she still had to check if her suspicions were true, imagining it could happen made her smile.

"I love it when you smile" Neji came close to her. "May I know what's on your mind?"

"I promise to tell you later love. I'm sorry for leaving the way I did" she turned to look at him.

"I need to understand what's going on with you" he spoke patiently.

"I think I know but I'm not sure yet."

"Something has been happening to you since the last time we were here two years ago. Tsunade was supposed to have solved whatever it had been. Minato and Tsunade sama said it was confidential" Neji sounded mad. "They said you couldn't tell me anything either."

"My love you don't know how much it hurts me to have to keep secrets from you" her voice quivered slightly. The Hyuga held her to his body. Both of them needed to be close, to feel the other.

"Promise me that as soon as you can, you will tell me everything" he asked.

"I promise" she answered tiredly.

"Blossom I'm sorry if I insist. Have you eaten anything?"

"No"

"Can we try to go to the kitchen without any trouble?" he spoke as if he was dealing with a child. She giggled before nodding. Her stomach felt rather stable.

They walked hand in hand to the kitchen. Temari was happy to warm something up for her to eat. Sakura ate slowly; she didn't know how much she could handle. When Gaara arrived with Kankuro, Shikamaru, Shino and Asuma, the red headed was happy to see the kunoichi consuming food.

"Good night" the new comers greeted.

"I'm glad to see you better Sakura sama" Gaara smiled lightly.

"I'm sorry" she apologized to him.

"Don't be" they all sat around the table. Temari served dinner for everyone and conversation settled easily. As soon as it was polite, Sakura excused herself and went to her room. She got into comfy sleeping clothes and waited for Neji meditating.

"You would be warmer if you were already in bed" he told her with a smirk. She used her fingers to signal him to come closer. He had his face in front of hers in seconds. She brushed her lips barely touching his in a teasing way, then she turned around to move the bed sheets when she was pushed over the bed to be kissed hungrily by her husband. He would never have enough of her intoxicating flavor. He wanted her completely and couldn't have her in the Kazekage's house. Besides she was a little noisy, he smirked at his thought.

Sakura untied his hair loving the feeling of it. They were covered by a curtain of brown hair mixed with pink on the bed. She caught his mouth again in a sweet kiss.

"I love you Neji" she moaned against their kiss.

"I love you too beautiful" he pecked her once more before moving away to get change. Sakura moved to rest in the bed

….

The kunoichi went flying across several trees. She kept her arms in front of her for defense. There was some blood coming out of different scraps she had all over her body, including her mouth.

"I'm bringing you with me conscious or unconscious so if I were you kunoichi I would just stop fighting and do as you're told" the shark man growled. The kunoichi had finished the little patience he had. She was too stubborn for his liking, probably one of the reasons why leader sama had asked him to bring her to their base.

There was something suspicious about her fighting attitude. He had heard she was a really good kunoichi but he could easily tell she hadn't been fighting at her fullest. Her chakra wasn't too focused.

"I didn't think you were deaf. I won't go anywhere with you" she was on the floor trying to stand up and make a plan to get out of there alive. She had confirmed her suspicious just some time ago, she needed to go back to Konoha urgently. She needed to tell Neji.

Kisame walked towards her lazily. He was disappointed for not having a good fight. He had hoped more from the kunoichi. He was ready to pick her up from the floor and throw her over his shoulder when Sakura stood up fast. Her eyes had a special sparkle. "This was boring" he told her.

"I'm tired of you shark man. You've wasted my time long enough." She had to use her last resort to keep safe. It was her only option. Her chakra wasn't working regularly and he wasn't about to have a taijutsu fight with her. Akatsuki wasn't like that. Her eyes became a dark shade of green and a different kind of chakra surrounded her body. Wind was blowing around them, with every second it became stronger. Kisame was pushed by it but Sakura stood calmly in the same place. "You shouldn't have come."

"Stop this ridiculous trick before I change my mind about taking you to base without hurting you too much!" he was angry.

Her hands moved and he felt himself being hit by several strong wind currents. Sakura jumped towards him to punch him but instead of her hands, she sent wind punches against him. The Akatsuki member could barely breathe, he had some broken ribs. Without changing her expression she positioned her right hand horizontal and straight and shook her hands with strength. What seemed like sharp razors were attacking him all over leaving profound scraps wherever he got cut. Deidara had been trying to avoid her attacks but it was as if they came from everywhere.

"What the heck is this?!"

"Your punishment for not obeying" her voiced eco around the forest, her expression was cold. Deidara would never admit it a loud but he was scared. The creepy look on her face was worse than anything he had ever seen, even working with Akatsuki for so long.

Sakura allowed some of the chakra to flow around her body letting the air around them become heavy. Deidara swallowed hard. He had to get back to Akatsuki and report, this woman had more powers than he originally thought.

They felt some chakras coming their way, and then some kunais were thrown towards Deidara.

"Stay away from her Deidara!" shouted Naruto angrily. Naruto and Sasuke were attacking the fish man and Kakashi went to help Sakura. She couldn't let them know about her kekkei genkai so she let her control slip, her eyes went back to normal and the air around them came back to what it had been at the beginning of their fight. Deidara took his chance and scape fast not before shouting to her "We'll be back for you Sakura sama". Kakashi took hold of the kunoichi as she leaned against the tree behind her.

"Sakura sama can you heal your wounds?" he asked.

"Now that's not important. I must speak to Minato sama" she was feeling dizzy again. Everything was moving and she didn't know what was firm so she could hold on. Kakashi gently took her hand. The kunoichi look at him, she was pale.

"Can you travel?"

She took some air before answering. "Let's get moving."

She used all her will to get back to Konoha, always wanting to empty the contents in her stomach. They escort her directly to the Hokage tower. Minato was anxiously waiting for them.

"Deidara attacked me" she told him as she let her body fall on one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"He said Atakatsuki would return for her, sensei" explained Kakashi.

"Naruto go bring Neji and Hiashi and Sasuke bring Tsunade" Minato ordered. "Sakura you took longer than expected in the village of flowers. Why?"

"The leader's wife was sicker than I was told in his letter." She explained slowly, feeling ready to vomit. She leaned her head back with her eyes closed.

"Would you like some water?" the thought of something in her mouth had her rushing to the bathroom attached to his office. Minato and Kakashi looked at each other without knowing how to help her. Sakura stayed some time there, she was glad at least her hair was tied. As she felt everything was out, she washed her mouth before going back to the office. Some seconds later Neji, Hiashi and Tsunade were there. Minato dismissed Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke.

"There's something I must tell you" Sakura said looking straight in Neji's eyes. She bit her lip nervously.

…

**Thank you for reading. I know is short but I hope you like it. Please review, I won't update until I get some comments from you. **


End file.
